


Stand There and Take It

by tattooeddevil



Series: College AU [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim teaches Tomo everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand There and Take It

_Let’s skip the rest of class._  
  
Tomo stares at the words for a long time, unsure of what to do. Before he met Tim, he would never have skipped class. He’s not a brilliant student, he needs to go to classes and do his studying to pass, but everything he’s experienced with Tim in the 3 short month’s they’ve been together is so mind blowing, he couldn’t bare missing a minute of it.  
  
So he shuts off his laptop, packs his things in his messenger bag and quietly leaves the lecture hall through the back door. Tim’s already gone and nowhere in sight when he searches the hallway. He takes a few hesitant steps, wracking his brain as to where Tim might have gone, before deciding to freshen up before looking for Tim. His boxers are sticky.  
  
He ducks into the men’s room and quickly washes his hands and face. But before he has a chance to dry himself off, strong hands grab his shoulders and push him against a wall. Tim’s warm body presses up against him, his hot breath ghosts across his face.  
  
‘God Tome, I didn’t think you’d do it.’  
  
Tomo laughs shakily and swallows hard.  
  
‘Neither did I. I still don’t understand why you couldn’t sit with me though.’  
  
Tim laughs.  
  
‘What would the point of cyber sex have been then? I could have just touched you myself if I were sitting next to you. This was so much hotter.’  
  
Tomo sighs blissfully.  
  
‘Yeah…’  
  
Tim smirks. His hands move down Tomo’s body to fit over the already growing bulge in his pants. Tomo gulps, his hips bucking into Tim’s palm of their own accord.  
  
‘Fuck Tim.’  
  
He feels Tim’s tongue lick a long stripe up his neck to his ear, teeth softly sinking into the flesh there.  
  
‘Later. Right now I want to suck you. Get on my knees and blow you so good, you won’t remember your name.’  
  
Before Tomo can react, Tim drags him into one of the stalls and locks the door. He pushes himself up against Tomo and hastily starts pulling on his clothes. It’s hard for Tomo to follow what is happening, his mind buzzing dizzyingly.  
  
‘Tim, fuck, Tim… What are you…?’  
  
He can’t seem to form any coherent sentences any more so he just shuts up and lets Tim take control. If anything, he’s learned that just following Tim’s lead, leads to incredible sex. And he is all for that.  
  
Tim’s fingers are hot against his body, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it down to his wrists.  
  
‘Hands behind your back, Tome.’  
  
He’s not sure where this is going or if he is going to like it, a tiny bit of doubt creeping in, but he does as he is told. He trusts Tim not to hurt him or make him do something he really doesn’t want to do. So he moves his hands behind his back and feels Tim wrap and tie his shirt around his wrists, tying his arms tightly behind him. He tries the bond, but it won’t budge in any direction.  
  
‘You are just gonna stand there and take it. No touching, no moving, just taking it and coming.’  
  
A jolt of lust sparks through Tomo at Tim’s words. He’s never been tied down, or really done anything past vanilla, plain old sex, but the idea makes his cock twitch and harden even more. Tim chuckles in his ear.  
  
‘Yeah, I thought you’d like that. You have a little bondage kink there, Tome?’  
  
Tomo just moans softly, already in way over his head, but the heat in his groin tells him not in a bad way. Tim opens his jeans and pulls them down unceremoniously, together with his boxers. They fall in a puddle around his ankles, effectively stopping any movement of his feet too. His hands and feet bound, his body totally at Tim’s mercy.  
  
He lets Tim manhandle him so he is standing with his back against the stall door, the realization jolting him back to reality for a second. He is standing half naked in a bathroom stall in his school, practically bound by his arms and legs, Tim sinking to his knees in front of him. Fuck, when did his life take a turn towards hedonism?  
  
His hips are pushed back against the door roughly and Tomo snaps his attention back to Tim, who smirks up at him before flicking his tongue out to lick Tomo’s cock. A small moan escapes him, his eyes falling shut in anticipation.  
  
‘Look at me Tome. I want you to look at me while I blow you.’  
  
Tomo opens his eyes and locks them with Tim’s. He watches Tim wrap his lips around his cock, the feeling of that hot warmth surrounding his cock making his knees buckle. Tim chuckles, the vibration makes Tomo shudder. He only gets half a second to prepare himself before Tim goes to work.  
  
Tim slides his lips over Tomo’s cock, taking him all the way to the hilt. Tomo gasps at the apparent lack of gag reflex on Tim. He wants to push his hips out, fuck Tim’s mouth, but Tim’s hand hold him solidly against the door. When Tim slides back up and starts to suck him hard, he pulls on his binds. He wants to bury his hands in Tim’s hair, pull Tim closer, but he can’t. All he can do is watch Tim and take it.  
  
Tomo can feel the orgasm being sucked out of him. His balls start to tighten, draw up, his cock hardens even more, precome steadily leaking from the tip. His tries to catch his breath, but oxygen is in short supply apparently. His head is swimming, his body is trembling and Tim is sucking and licking him so good he knows he won’t last much longer.  
  
Just when he’s on the edge of coming, moaning Tim’s name and coming down his throat, the door to the bathroom swings open and two loudly laughing guys walk in. Tomo jumps and tries to pull away, nearly knocking Tim in the face with his knee in the process. Tim pulls off and pushes Tomo firmly against the door with one hand, the other on his lips signaling to be quiet. Tomo swallows a few times, desperately trying to get himself under control. Tim just grins and starts jacking Tomo off with slow, tight strokes.  
  
Tomo’s eyes widen at the movement, he shakes his head at Tim, trying to get him to stop. He can’t do this with two guys right there, they’ll know. Doing it in a huge lecture hall in the back row was one thing, there were other sounds and people talking and typing, but the bathroom is so much smaller, so much quieter too, every little sound can be heard clearly. His panic must show on his face, because Tim’s smile becomes softer, reassuring. Tim doesn’t stop stroking him though.  
  
His orgasm is inevitable and Tomo squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop his orgasm from being ripped from him. He hears the guys chatting while relieving themselves only a few steps away, apparently blissfully unaware of what is happening in the one closes stall behind them. The stall where Tomo is now slowly but surely being pushed to climax by Tim’s hot hand.  
  
When he opens his eyes again, he is presented with the image of Tim still on his knees, Tim’s hand down his pants, jacking off. The image hits him hard and it’s all it takes to push him over the edge. Tomo has to bite his lip to prevent the groan coming out. He comes hard on Tim’s hand and wrist, his knees buckling under him with the force. It is all he can do to stay upright.  
  
He sees Tim squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back in silent ecstasy, coming is his pants. He almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but the sound of the two guys washing their hands stop him. They listen to the guys dry their hand and finally, finally leave.  
  
Tim lets go of his softening cock and rises to stand. Tomo leans his head back against the door with a chuckle.  
  
‘Damn Tim, that was good.’  
  
Tim laughs quietly.  
  
‘Yeah. Fuck yeah.’  
  
When Tomo meets Tim’s eyes, they both start laughing.  
  
‘God, that was ridiculous! Can you believe someone almost caught us?’  
  
‘Those guys had no idea what was happening just a few feet away. Fuck.’  
  
They lean against each other for a few moments, before Tomo remembers his tied wrists.  
  
‘Could you untie me, please? My hands are going numb.’  
  
Tim smirks and quickly unties the shirt from his arms.  
  


‘We don’t want that now, you need your hands for what I have planned next.’ 


End file.
